A Shamefull Barry
by kcroft601
Summary: Brooklyn is a Barry. She is the twin sister of Dynasty but not many people would guess that, Brooklyn and Dynasty are nonidentical and practically hate each other. Brooklyn really doesn't get on with her family at all. They are constantly at logger heads but Brooklyn has a secret. Will everyone find out? Or will she be able to keep it under wraps?
1. Chapter 1

**A Shameful Barry**

"Erm, hi. I was wondering if it was too late for me to enrol?" I asked, after I'd knocked on the office door. "Erm no come on in. Have your parent called already?" the man behind the desk asked as I sat down in the seat opposite him "I'm er I'm Brooklyn Barry" I said, nervously. "Ah, Brooklyn, I was wondering where the fourth Barry was this morning. How come you weren't with your mother and siblings?" the man asked, leaning forwards discarding the paperwork on the desk. "I erm I woke up late and they went before me" I said and looked down at my hands in my lap, "Surely they would of waited?" he asked, I bit my lip feeling a little nervous, not saying anything, I'd already been told not to mention anything. "Anyway, you waking up late won't affect your enrolment. If you just fill out this sheet and I'll have Sonya print you out a timetable" he said and got up from his seat after handing me a piece of paper and a pen. I looked down at the paper and quickly filled it in, messily as I just wanted it to be over with so I could go to class. "Here you go, and before you leave. My name's Mr Byrne" he said and he handed me another piece of paper. I smiled and took it seeing I had English first, "Sonya could you escort Brooklyn down to Mr Budgen's classroom, please?" Mr Byrne asked the woman sat in reception; she nodded and stood up from her seat before walking me out the reception. We walked through the halls in silence and was lucky enough not to meet any of my siblings on the way "Mr Budgen, this is Brooklyn Barry and she'll be in your class" the woman who was obviously called Sonya said to a cranky old man stood at the front of the class, "Whatever, sit next to him" he said and pointed to a boy with short brown hair, I sighed and dumped my bag under the desk before sitting down on the seat. "Connor" the boy said and held out his hand, I smiled and shook it firmly before turning to the front of the class to listen to what Mr Budgen was saying, I had to admit, he was a pretty boring teacher so as soon as the bell went I grabbed my bag and walked out with Connor after he'd offered to walk with me. "So what's it like here?" I asked as we walked down the corridor to Science "It's alright, bit boring though" Connor said, I smiled and carried on walking but my smile eventually faded when I saw my brother walking towards me. "You better not of said anything?" Barry snapped at me as he pushed me against the wall, I stared at him and whimpered a little "I haven't said anything" I whimpered and tried to look away but Barry pushed my head forward to look at him again. "Good, better fucking keep it that way!" he spat at me and pretty much pulled me up off the ground "Oi, put her down right now" someone shouted, I looked to my left to see a middle aged man walking over to us, Barry dropped me to the ground then glared at me before storming off. "You want to tell me what that was about?" the man asked, I looked up at him before shaking my head and walking away.

"Why're you late?" the science teacher asked as I walked into the classroom, I looked at her and opened my mouth to speak then closed it again. "Well?" she repeated her eyes boring into mine. "I erm I was speaking to a teacher" I stammered, looking down at my hands again. "You're not setting a very good example on your first day then by being late; I'm guessing you're Brooklyn Barry? You can go and ah sit next to your sister" the woman said pointing over to the corner, I spun round and groaned when I saw my twin sister, Dynasty, sitting alone. She looked up and glared at me like Barry had before stormed over and threw my bag down on the floor, slamming down on the seat. "Okay, so today we're going to be learning about the human body and the different uses of every organ so everyone get out your books and copy down what's on the board. If you excuse me a minute, I'll get you both an exercise book" she said, nodding at me and Dynasty before walking out the room. "I don't know why YOU had to come here as well" Dynasty spat at me, I turned to her "Trust me, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be here" I spat back and looked away from my sister.

"Hey, you wanna come round with me and my friend?" Connor asked me at the end of Science "Yeah sure" I said happily and packed my things back in my bag, we were about to walk out when Miss Diamond called me back. "Everything okay, miss?" I asked, leaning back against one of the desks looking down. She looked at me and walked over "Is everything okay? You don't seem to get on with your sister?" Miss Diamond said, I looked up at her then out the window to where Connor was waiting "I'm just not close with my family all too much, that's all. Can I go now?" I asked, looking at her. "Sure" she sighed and opened the door for me, walking out. "This is Kevin" Connor said pointing to a boy the same height as Connor with just lighter brown hair than Connor's. "Hi, I'm Brooklyn" I said and held out my hand, he smiled and shook it before we walked away and down the hall. We were stood in the entrance hall when I saw Connor staring across the hall at someone, looking in his eye line I saw a girl with equally dark brown hair with a scarf wrapped round her neck. "Who's that?" I whispered to Kevin, I didn't need to be very quiet since Connor was pretty much in a trance. "His ex" Kevin whispered back, the only time Connor looked away was when the bell went for the end of break and we went to Maths.

"Sir, this is Brooklyn" Kevin said to the rather large man with glasses who was sat behind the desk at the front "Hell there, Brooklyn. My names Mr Chalk, welcome to Waterloo Road. Hum how about you sit next to Imogen" Mr Chalk smiled and pointed to the girl who Connor had been staring at at break. "Hi, I'm Brooklyn" I said to the girl as I sat down, she totally blanked me which I thought was quite rude so I didn't try again to talk to her in the whole lesson. When the bell went for the end of that lesson I went with Connor and Kevin to get some food then spent the whole of lunch with those two. "Art's just down there, I'll meet you afterwards so we can walk to Literature together" Kevin said, I nodded and walked into the art classroom, I really enjoyed that lesson so was in happy spirits when I came out the classroom. I walked with Kevin to our literature classroom, "Afternoon, my name is Mr Budgen and you will sit next to Jack" the teacher said and pointed to a boy with short brown hair, I smiled when I saw him and sat down beside him.

"You seem to be the only decent Barry at this school" Jack said when the bell had gone and we were packing away "What'd you mean?" I asked, confused as I quickly zipped my bag up and put it on my shoulder before walking out with Jack "Well your brothers a complete twat, your sister is no offence but a bit of a slag and I haven't met your other sister, at least you're nice. Care to let me walk you home?" Jack asked as we walked through the corridor, I looked at him and smiled but shook my head "Erm, my brother would probably murder you so best not" I said, Jack nodded and I quickly walked away. I ignored Kevin's shouts after me and walked out the school gates, heading in the opposite way to where my sisters were going.


	2. Chapter 2

"How come you don't come in with the rest of ya family?" Liberty asked as we stood in front of the steps together, watching my mother talking to my other siblings. "Because they're twats and I hate them all" I said, I watched as Dynasty and Kacey walked away and glared at me when they went by "Slag" I muttered at Dynasty but she kept walking, obviously been told by our mum to ignore me. "I hate them all and everything they think is right" I said to Liberty and folded my arms; I kept my eyes on the gate and watched my own mother give me a death glare as she walked away. "Waste of space" I heard Barry say as he walked past "Go die" I said back and walked off with Liberty as Jack came into the gates. "Hey" Jack said and hugged me then Liberty when he saw us come over, "I went and waited for you at the top of your street but you never came?" Jack asked as we walked through the car park to the school building "Yeah I erm, I went ahead, sorry" I said and walked into the building with my friends.

I walked into the school building and almost immediately walked away from Jack and Liberty when I saw Kevin and Connor, it was already my second week and I'd soon made plenty of friends. "Hey" I said and hugged them both before opening my locker and putting my bag inside, getting out the books I needed for my first 2 lessons. I soon turned around when I heard the voice of Scout, she came over with Rhiannon and all 5 of us stood together, talking. Once the bell had gone I walked with Kevin to Maths as Connor went to English, I took my seat next to Kevin and behind Jack and Liberty whom I'd befriended rather quickly in my first week. "Okay, class, today we're going to do equations" Chalky said and we all groaned "Hey now, don't be like that, I'll make sure we have fun with them" Chalky said and started writing something on the board while I lay my head down on the desk ignoring everything. "Brooklyn? Brook! Wake up!" I heard someone almost shouting while shaking me; I opened my eyes and saw Jack in front of me. I sat up and realised we were still in Maths but everyone else had gone apart from me, Jack and Chalky. "Oh" I said and quickly put my things away before awkwardly walking out with Jack, I linked my arm through his and walked to Science with him. I'd been able to persuade Miss Diamond to let me move next to Jack instead of Dynasty, using the exact words of "You'll have world war 3 in your classroom if you keep us together" and she let me move to the row in front with Jack. "Okay so Brooklyn can you tell me the answer to question 3 on the paper please" Miss Diamond said, I looked down at my practise exam paper that we'd done and flicked over the page to where the question was "Erm the advantage of taking drug A over B is that drug A has a faster pain release" I said and Miss Diamond smiled "Good, well done" she said and moved onto the next question "Smart arse brat" I heard Dynasty mutter, she'd obviously done it so only I would hear it. "At least I am smart and not just some slapper for mum to get money out of" I muttered back and Dynasty slammed up from her seat "What did you just say?!" Dynasty shouted at me and came round the desk to me, ignoring the fact that Miss Diamond was shouting at her to sit back down. "Come on then, hit me, I dare you" I said to her and raised an eyebrow, Dynasty looked at the class then back at me before she raised her arm and punched me straight in the face. I acted surprise as if I hadn't expected it even though I had; I just wanted her to get into trouble. "DYNASTY COOLER NOW!" Miss Diamond shouted, as soon as my sister had walked out the classroom, Miss Diamond came over to where Jack was stood next to me comforting me since I was pretending to cry. "Right, Jack take her down to the nurse's office" Miss Diamond said, Jack nodded and he grabbed my bag before putting his arm round me and walking me out the classroom. Jack took me to the nurse and stayed with me the whole time I was being checked out, "Thanks Jack" I said to him when we walked out the office, she'd put a bandage over my nose and sent me on my way.

As we were walking through the corridor to our next lesson, I heard a shout from behind me and spun around to see Barry walking towards me. I looked at Jack and quickly started to walk away "Oh no you don't" I heard Barry say and before I knew it, I was being lifted up off the ground and practically thrown against a wall. "LEAVE!" Barry screamed in Jack's face and he quickly scurried away leaving me alone with my older brother. "You're such a stuck up, spoilt little brat you know that?" Barry spat in my face and kneed me in the chest causing me to groan and keel over a little in pain, "How DARE you say what you said to Dynasty! Talking to her like she's the burden on the family!" he screamed and kicked me again before punching me as well. "You deserve this! Everyone hates you! Hell, we'd all be better off if you killed yourself! I know mum would be much happier not having to think about you and how much shame you've put on the Barry family!" he shouted and started punching me and kicking me against the wall, everything after that was a blur since I'd basically gone numb, I wasn't hearing what Barry was saying any more, wasn't hearing the shouts from a different voice, I didn't even feel when Barry stopped kicking me. I was pretty much drifting in and out of consciousness but the last thing I remember seeing was Mr Clarkson's face and Barry's shouts and screams as he was dragged away by someone.

A white room, white walls, white ceiling and white bed sheets. That's what I first saw when my eyes opened, after my mind had registered this sudden brightness of colour I heard voices, I couldn't tell what they were saying as they were all a blur, a daze of many voices into one. "Brooklyn?" I heard someone else's voice, they were closer to me and I managed with great pain to turn my head, I came face to face with Mr Clarkson and saw him smile a little. "Afternoon" he said and sat back down in his chair as I heard the scraping of a curtain and I heard someone else's voice. "Ahh, Brooklyn, you're awake" it was a woman's voice, who's voice I didn't recognise so I bared the pain once again and turned my head to the opposite way seeing a blonde woman wearing a white coat with light green clothes on underneath, the type of clothes you'd see being worn in Casualty or Holby City. I blinked a little, trying to register what was going on since my eyesight still seemed to be a blur and so was my hearing. "Can you hear me, Brooklyn?" I heard but shook my head as everything started spinning a little bit, I heard more blur of voices before the doors shut again and I was left alone with Mr Clarkson. Over the next 2 hours I dazed in and out of sleep and when I finally woke up completely, my eyesight was a lot better and my hearing wasn't as blurred and dazed. "Right, shall we try this again? My names Mika Grainger and today I shall be catering to your every wish and need, if I am not around then we here allow you to boss around Tom I mean Mr Clarkson and have him cater to your needs" the nurse said, I looked at her and laughed then looked at Mr Clarkson who was shaking his head in disapproval. "Now, now, Mika, I know you used to boss me around when you lived with me but I'm not as easy going now" he said and I laughed again before turning back to Mika. "Now to the serious business. You've been unconscious for 3 days now and you'll need to stay in hospital for a further 3 days, when you come out of hospital I've heard that Mr Clarkson here is willing to let you stay with him until you get back on your feet" Mika said, I looked at Mr Clarkson and smiled happily when he nodded confirming what Mika had said. "Now, all this in mind you'll also need to take medication from now until it is all run out. You had a near miss the other day, love; you could have gotten brain damage from the beating you took from your brother. I also want you to know that the doctors and nurses here and the teachers at Waterloo Road are taking this whole event very seriously and we hope that you will co-operate with us when the time is needed. Now I shall leave you with Mr Clarkson so you may talk out the sleeping arrangements" Mika said, she smiled at me and ruffled my hair before exiting the ward I was in. I heard Mr Clarkson get up from his chair then heard the scraping noise of the curtain being pulled closed again, "How do you know her, sir?" I asked when he sat down again; Mr Clarkson looked at me then took a deep breath and sat forwards in his chair. "I was engaged to her mother, Izzie but she died after being stabbed by a drug dealer. I was the legal guardian for Mika and her sister, Chlo" Mr Clarkson said to me, I looked at him and my eyes widened a little. "Oh. I'm sorry" I said and turned over onto my back thinking through what he'd just told me. "It's okay; it was 6 years ago now. But I think we need to establish what happened between you and Barry, if you're going to stay with me then I want to know the whole story" Mr Clarkson said, I looked at him then up at the ceiling, blinking a little since the colours of the room were so bright. "I live in care…My mum kicked me out when we first moved up to Scotland two years ago, apparently I didn't fit in with the typical Barry so she kicked me out, said she hated me and that I was a waste of space" I said and blinked to stop me from crying as I relived that memory of mum kicking me out, I'd only been 15 at the time. "Oh, Brooklyn…You should of said something before, we would have been able to stop this from happening" Mr Clarkson said, I looked away from the ceiling and over at my teacher, I smiled a little at how he thought they'd of been able to help then shook my head. "You wouldn't have prevented this, sir, trust me. I know Barry, he'd of found a way around it" I said to him and looked away again.

I stayed in the hospital another 3 days before being told I was "fit enough" to leave, I left with Mr Clarkson and he took me back to my care home so I could get my things. I said good bye to everyone who I'd lived with for the past 2 years then dumped my stuff in Mr Clarkson's car and got in the passenger seat, getting ready for a silent and probably quite awkward car ride back to his house. "Now I didn't really know what colour you'd want, so I went with the typical pink colour and if you don't like it we can re paint it whichever colour you like" Mr Clarkson said once he'd helped me get my stuff into the spare bedroom, I looked around and smiled. "It's fine sir, but I hope you don't mind, I prefer having posters on my wall any way" I said, it had always made me feel more comfortable, having posters up of my very favourite celebrities. "Yeah, that's fine. Oh and since I'm now you're guardian, you can call me Tom at home as long as you don't call it me at school" he said, I looked at him and smiled before walking over to my suitcase and unzipping it. "Well, I'll leave you to it" he said and turned to see him walk over to the door. "You don't have to go, Tom, I'd rather have someone around to talk to than put all my things away on my own" I said, I saw Tom smiled before he nodded and came back over, we spent the rest of the evening putting away my belongings, he even helped me put up all my posters onto the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Reviews are appreciated, they really make my day to know what you think of my story so far and any ideas you have to pass on, it really would be appreciated. **

It had been over a week since everything with Barry, it had been a week since I woke up in hospital and today was my first day back at school. "Now, are you sure you're ready to go back, Brook? Because you don't have to go back if you don't want to or think you're ready" Tom said as I walked down the stairs in my uniform, I looked at him then nodded, smiling. "I'll be fine, don't worry. If anything happens at school then I'll come find you" I said and I jumped the last two steps and landed perfectly on the floor, we walked into the kitchen and sat at the table eating breakfast. Once we'd finished I grabbed my bag and walked out with Tom, getting into his car, Tom got in the other side and let me choose the radio station as he drove away from the house. "Mr Byrne wants to see you in his office first thing so I'll take you up there and stay if you want me to?" Tom informed me when we parked up in the car park, I looked at him and thought for a moment "I'd rather you stayed" I said, Tom nodded and we climbed out the car. I'd tried my best to cover up the bruising on my face with make-up but it hadn't worked too well and people were still staring at me, "Brooklyn!" I heard someone shout my name and turned when I saw Jack running over; I smiled and hugged him wincing a little at the pain it caused with the touch. Jack walked with me and Tom into the building making casual conversation but trying to steer clear of the topic of what had happened, people continued to stare at me as we walked inside, I think some people were even staring at me more because I was walking with Tom but it didn't bother me since Tom had been looking after me the last week and a half.

"Good morning, Brooklyn, nice to see you back and well. I see Tom has been looking after you well" Mr Byrne beamed when I walked into his office with Tom behind me, I looked back and caught Tom smiling then looked back at my head teacher as he gestured for us to sit down. "Now, Brooklyn Tom has informed me about you being in care and we will help you out as much as we can, Tom will be allowed to let you live with him until you decide other wise and we will help you when that decision comes. Now for the business with the attack, after you blacked out the police were eventually called and Barry was taken into custody for ABH, he was obviously let out on bail and it is now up to you if you take this further with the police. You do not have to make a decision now but you should know that whatever choice you make, the school will back you up and support you as much as we can. So if you manage to come to a decision then go and see Tom or me or Mrs Diamond" Mr Byrne said, I looked across at Tom then nodded, I was dismissed from the classroom and grabbed my bag, walking out and down the steps. "Hey, Brooklyn. You alright?" I heard someone shout and spun round to see Scout smiling at me, she was down the other side of the corridor so I quickly ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her petite body. "Yeah I'm okay, bit sore though" I admitted and walked with her down the corridor since we both had a free first, we went into the library and sat together talking. When the bell went for the end of first period, I walked out the library with Scout and we eventually went the opposite way as I went to English with Tom. He smiled when I walked in and I smiled back then sat down next to Liberty, pulling out my English book and pen "How you feeling?" Liberty whispered when everyone had calmed down and Tom started teaching, I looked over at him then turned to Liberty "Better, a bit sore though. If you want I can ask if you can come round tonight or something." I whispered to Liberty, we quickly started the work when Tom told us to stop talking, we were doing about Hamlet which I was rather enjoying, luckily Tom had caught me up with the English work I'd missed so I wasn't behind at all. "Yeah sure" Liberty said and I stuck my hand up, Tom looked up and nodded to the door, I stood up from the seat and walked out behind my teacher and current guardian. "What's up? Have you decided what you want to do yet about Barry?" Tom asked I thought for a moment then shook my head; I actually hadn't had a chance yet to think about what I wanted to do with Barry "Erm I was wondering if Liberty could come round after school?" I asked, biting my lip a little nervously. I didn't know how Tom had done things when he looked after Chlo and Mika but we always had to ask before people came round in the care home. "Yeah, of course she can, would you like me out the house or have you already told her about living with me?" he asked, leaning to the side against the door frame, I took a deep breath then shook my head, Tom nodded then opened the classroom door "Everyone carry on with your work, Liberty can you come out here?" Tom said, I watched as Liberty stopped doing her work and walked out into the corridor "Now, Liberty, I don't think Brooklyn here has told you everything that happened in the last week, Brooklyn has been living in care for the last 2 years since she came up to Scotland from Liverpool. After the accident, we decided it best if Brooklyn came and stayed with me so for now, Brooklyn is living with me under my care" Tom explained to Liberty, she looked at me in shock then relaxed and wrapped her arms round me, hugging me tight. I smiled and hugged her back "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being in care, I was warned by Barry not to tell anyone" I almost sobbed into Liberty's shoulder, she tightened her hug and rubbed my back a little before pulling away, smiling. "So can I still come round?" Liberty asked, I looked at Tom and he nodded before we walked back into the classroom and finished off our work.

After English I had Maths with Liberty again, she was in most of my classes which was good since otherwise I'd have nobody to talk to, I didn't like Maths so for that lesson I spent my time sitting quietly and thinking about what I wanted to do with Barry. By the time I'd come to a decision it was the end of the lesson and I walked out with Liberty and going over to meet Jack, Connor and Kevin, as we got closer I noticed the girl from my Maths class, Imogen, how had she got out so fast? I thought to myself as we walked over. "Hey erm guys, there's something I need to tell you" I said to my friends when we stopped in front of them, they all stood up properly to listen to what I was about to say. I was about to defy everything I'd be warned of doing, I knew that if Barry found out I told anyone even Mr Clarkson, he'd try and attack me again. "I don't live with my family. I've been living in care for the last 2 years but as of now I live with Mr Clarkson because he and Mr Byrne saw it best after Barry attacked me" I explained, I watched as Jack, Kevin, Connor and Imogen all exchanged glances then looked back at me, I looked down at the floor and didn't say anything until I felt skin against mine and I looked up to see Jack hugging me, I smiled and hugged him back.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur at how quickly it went by, I basically spent the whole of my last period flirting with Jack as he flirted with me, when the bell went for the end of Science I walked out with Liberty then felt someone's hands on my waist, I screamed a little as I was pulled over and had a split second to see Jacks face before he moved his face to mine and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and put my hands on his chest before I was pulled away by Liberty "Put him down you dunno where he's been" Liberty said and winked at me, I walked out the school with Liberty and Jack, Jack had his arm round me and kissed me before he walked out the school gates. We stood by Tom's car and waited for him "Oh uh" Liberty said and I turned around to see my mother walking over to me and Liberty with Barry, I sighed and turned away from her and looked up to see Tom walk over the front doors. He hadn't seen my mum yet but I was just hoping he'd come over before my mum came, "Hiya love" my mum said and I turned around to face her, she had a fake sweet smile plastered on her face and so did Barry "Fuck off" I said then turned back to Liberty, carrying on with our conversation, still Tom hadn't noticed us and was talking to Mrs Diamond. "Look, Brook, hear me out just come home please" my mum pleaded and I spun round again raising an eyebrow and gasping out in almost surprise and embarrassment "I am going home, with Mr Clarkson, you kicked me out 2 years ago, I was 15 years old, mum, you're nothing to me anymore" I spat at her, that's when Tom saw us, I watched him say good bye to Mrs Diamond then came running over "Can I ask what's going on here?" Tom asked and stepped in front of me and Liberty "I'm trying to talk to MY daughter" my mum snapped at Tom and stepped forwards at him "Mrs Barry, your son here attacked your own daughter, he put her in a coma state for 3 days, you kicked her out and put her in care because she wasn't what you thought was the proper Barry. So don't you dare come round here and start acting like you suddenly care about her. Come on girls, get in the car" Tom said and we did so, I watched as my mum stumbled back in shock as Tom got in the driver's seat and drove away. "Tom? I've decided that I want to get the police involved with the attack from Barry" I told him on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Brook or we'll be late" Tom shouted up to me the next day, I walked from my bedroom door to the top of the stairs in my shorts and vest top "Why aren't you ready yet?" Tom asked, almost confused. I looked down at him and took a deep breath "I don't feel very well" I lied, Tom walked up the stairs and examined me "You look fine to me" he said and frowed his eyebrows "I have a headache" I lied again and he sighed "Alright you can have today off but you're coming in tomorrow if I have to drag you" Tom said, I smiled and hugged him before walking behind him, I said good bye to him then waved him off from the living room window. Once he was out of sight I pulled the curtains closed then went to the front door, I did all the locks on the front door and did the same to the back door before running up the stairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down the landing seeing a closed door that I'd never really noticed before or been inside. Tom had told me about his son Josh who now lived and worked in Manchester so I could only guess that this was his room, I walked down the landing and pushed open the bedroom door, I was met by posters of bands all over the walls, I smiled when I saw that he'd had the same music taste as me then started walking round the room. It was set out as if Josh was on holiday and would be returning in a week or so, it was obvious that Tom had been reluctant to allow him to move out. I smiled and sat on the bed, picking up a picture of a half cast boy in a wheel chair and another boy who I guessed was Josh, I smiled at the picture then put it down again. I got up from the bed and walked round the room again, I opened the wardrobe and saw a picture of Josh with another boy and they were kissing. Josh was gay?! He didn't look the type to be gay, he was actually quite attractive in his own small way, I smiled and looked through his practically empty wardrobe, I found an old and faded jumper inside and pulled it out before going back to my own room. I pulled off my shorts and vest top then pulled Josh's jumper over my head, smiling when it reached just above my knees, it was obvious that he'd been a tall person from the size of his jumper over me but I was the complete opposite anyway at being quite small. I smiled at my reflection then ran downstairs, my bruises were still very bad but I wasn't bothered about that right now as I went into the kitchen and got some food then stuck a movie on in the lounge.

I'd been on my own for about 4 hours or so, I was watching horror films with a take away pizza I'd ordered from domino's when someone knocked on the door. I jumped up from the sofa and peeked slightly out the curtain expecting it to be Tom or mum or even Barry, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Jack on the doorstep and went over to open the door. "Afternoon stranger" he said when I opened the door; I smiled and stood back so he could walk in. "Oh lovely" I heard Jack say and I walked into the living room to see it was on one of the scary parts of insidious "Oh. Sorry" I said and turned the DVD off then the TV before sitting on the sofa as Jack on the other. "How come you're not at school?" he asked, looking at me as I put my feet up "Period pains" I said and Jack stared at me "Mr Clarkson said you had a headache" Jack said and I bit my lip "Yeah that too" I stammered and started picking at my nails then at my already chipped nail polish. "Now what's the really reason?" Jack asked and he came to sit next to me, I looked at him and sighed "I know that my mum and Barry'll be waiting again at the gates and I can't face it" I admitted and looked away feeling embarrassed and ashamed. I suddenly felt Jack's arms around me and I was pulled into his chest "I wouldn't let either of them touch you okay?" he whispered and kissed my head; I wrapped my arms around him and smiled into his chest smelling his Lynx aftershave. "Now go and get your uniform on, madam" Jack and pulled away, he held my face in his hands and kissed me causing me to smile against his lips. We sat kissing for a couple of minutes only breaking for air once before I went upstairs, I pulled on my skinny jeans and pulled on my shirt covering the bruises on my stomach, I tied my tie on then went back down the stairs "You not bothering with make-up?" he asked and I shook my head, I cleaned the living room up a bit and opened the curtains before grabbing my bag and walking out with Jack. "So does this mean we're together now?" Jack asked as we walked down the pavement, I looked at him and smiled "Yes" I said and I felt his hand slip in mine as we walked down the street and into the school grounds. It was fourth period so everyone was in class but when we walked down the corridor we saw Tom and Miss Boston talking "Looks like she changed her mind" I heard her say and Tom turned around, he looked at me and smiled "You decided to come?!" he asked then came over to me and Jack, he smiled again and hugged me. "Well I'll let you get off but before you do, me and Mr Byrne want to talk to you so come up to his office at the end of the day okay love?" Tom said, I nodded then hugged him again and went to class with Jack with my hand in his.

When the bell went for the end of the day, I quickly kissed Jack and said good bye to Liberty before walking through the halls, ignoring the stares from people as they looked at my bruises, and went up to Mr Byrne's office. "Ahh, Brooklyn" Mr Byrne said when I walked inside, I saw Tom and Mrs Diamond standing in the office then saw another woman in a smart suit sitting on the sofa. I looked at Tom before sitting on the seat across from Mr Byrne, Tom sat next to me and I smiled at him "Brooklyn, this is Stacey and while the trial is going on for the attack she will be your lawyer. Stacey will be helping you to plead you case to the court when it comes to that and she will be helping you through the whole thing as will myself, Tom and Mrs Diamond. Now at some point this week or next week, Stacey will be coming in again to talk you through the court case and will be answering any questions that you have then you will have to see her on various occasions for evidence and chats and things like that" Mr Byrne said, I nodded and listened before properly meeting Stacey and then going home with Tom after he took me out for dinner.

* * *

Sorry that this took so long to upload, been rather busy lately doing things and writing other fanfiction so please favourite the story and write a review, it really means a lot to know what people think!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, morning Mika" I said to the girl in the kitchen when I walked into the room, she turned and smiled at me before I sat down at the breakfast bar, Mika had become a regular guest at the house and I was now used to her presence and got on really well with her too. "Oh Tom, Chlo and Donte are coming up this weekend with Izzie and wondered if she could come round?" Mika asked Tom once he'd given me my breakfast, he looked at me then at Mika before nodding "Yeah that's fine" Tom said, Mika smiled and nodded before she jumped down from her chair saying she had to go to work, she hugged me then Tom before walking out the house and into her car. "Stacey's coming in today to talk you through the trial so come to my office at second period" Tom told me, I looked at him and nodded before finishing my breakfast and grabbing my bag, walking out the door with Tom.

"Morning babe" Jack said when I went over to him, Kevin, Connor, Imogen and the others, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him before standing with my friends and talking to them about various things, they'd all learnt to steer well clear of the trial topic and we started talking about the fact that it was my 17th birthday next month and talking about what I should do for it. We well my friends had decided I was having a party at the school house and we'd moved onto another topic and started laughing at something Connor had said when they all stopped, I turned round and discovered why. My mum was walking through the car park with Barry. They turned and glared at me as they descended up the steps and I turned around back to my friends "So, you coming to the footie game tonight?" Jack asked me and I smiled up at him, I kissed him then leant my forehead against his "Course you muppet" I said and kissed him again before we all walked through the car park and up the stairs into the school building. We walked over to the sofas and sat down on them and started talking again, "Look" I heard Imogen say and she nudged me, I looked up and over to the door seeing Kacey walk through. She looked almost different like she was ill or something, she wasn't walking with Dynasty, she was walking alone but she looked almost white. "One second" I said and got up from my chair, as much as I hated my family and everything they were for, I still cared about them…Barry maybe not but Kacey definitely. "Kace?" I said and she turned around, she smiled a little then turned around and walked off. I sighed then ran after her "Kacey, what's wrong?" I asked and pulled her to the side a little, she looked at me then at the floor "What do you care? You hate me any way" Kacey said and I sighed, putting my fingers on the bridge of my nose. "Kacey, I hate the family and what mum thinks is right and wrong but you're still my sister and I still love you, you're the only sane one out of all of us, Kace now please…Tell me what it is" I said to her and bent down to her level, lifting her chin up. "I-I don't think I'm-I'm supposed to be a girl, Brook…" she finally stammered out to me, I stared at her trying to process what she was going on about until I realised "You've got transgender issues…" I sighed before pulling her into my chest and hugging her, I heard her start to sob and I just stood there hugging her tight, I saw people stare at me and Kacey but I just ignored them and comforted my sister. "Look at me, Kace, you'll get through this okay, we'll get through this. I'll be here for you the whole time, I don't care about what mum has to say about it I'll help you through this okay" I said to her and wiped away her tears that were falling then hugged her again. I looked up when I heard the clicking of heels and saw my mother walking toward me and Kacey "Kacey get away from her and go to class" my mum shouted, Kacey jumped away and ran off, I looked at my mother and Barry then went to walk away, I felt someone grab my arm and I was shoved a little against the wall seeing my mother's face in front of me. "If you don't drop the charges against our Barry I will call up Mason and have him come sort you out and you KNOW that I will" she spat before shoving me back and walking off as if nothing happened, I watched Barry as he walked after her then turned back and smirked. I swallowed down hard then walked round and back to my friends; I just sat on the sofa looking off into the distance, not listening to a word anyone was saying.

First period I had Maths with Jack, Connor, Kevin and Imogen, I again didn't pay attention and was thinking things through in my mind "I'll see you later…" I said to Jack and walked off, not even kissing him goodbye as I walked through the corridor and to Tom's office; I stood outside and took a deep breath before I walked inside to Tom's office where he, Stacey and Mr Byrne were waiting. "I want to drop the charges" I said and they all turned to me with shock and confusing on their faces. "What? Why?" Tom asked and I took another deep breath "I don't think it's worth it anymore" I said and looked down, fiddling with my hands. "Has someone blackmailed you?" Stacey asked and I looked up, I sighed and shook my head. "Look, don't question me on this, I just don't see the damn point in going through the whole process and wasting government money on a tiny little beat up from my brother so just drop it. This is my choice and it's over" I said then walked out the office. I took a deep breath and walked down the corridor to my next lesson, English.

After English had finished I walked out with Scout, Connor and Imogen then went to meet Jack and Kevin and Liberty before the boys had to go and get changed for the football match, I smiled at Kacey when I saw her walk past to the changing room then walked outside with Scout, Liberty and Imogen, going over to the football pitch. I saw Tom but didn't go over, I didn't even smile just carried on walking around to get a good enough spot to see. After waiting for about 5 minutes, the Waterloo Road boys – and Kacey – walked out with their opposition walking the opposite way, they all shook hands then the game begun. Every time Waterloo Road scored I would cheer along with everyone else and would boo when the other team scored. We were tied and were in the last 2 minutes, I started cheering and shouting Kacey along as she ran forwards with the ball "COME ON KACE!" I screamed as she got near to the goal, I looked at my friends and they too started cheering on my sister. It was the last few seconds when Kacey finally scored the final goal and all of Waterloo Road jumped up and started to cheer "Woaah" I suddenly heard people say and I stopped what I was doing to see that a girl had suddenly ran onto the pitch and had kissed Kacey, I opened my mouth to say something then closed it and looked at my friends then back as Barry ran over and pushed the girl down who had kissed Kacey.

Everyone was rushed back into the school and off to lessons which we all did, I walked with Liberty to Science which was a double period until the end of the day. I walked off on my own at the end of the day, going to find Kacey; I guessed she'd be in the PRU so I descended up the stairs to the room which it was occupied. I turned left and pushed open the door, I didn't hear it at first although I probably should of. I looked up to see if she was there and stood frozen when I saw Barry basically attacking Kacey "BROOK!" Kacey screamed when she saw me, I jumped into action and started banging on the door, kicking it and pushing it as hard as I could to try and open it. I peered through the window to see he'd locked the door from the inside "BARRY LET HER FUCKING GO!" I screamed and started kicking the door even harder, ignoring the pain going through my foot "Brooklyn?" I heard someone say and I turned around to see Miss Diamond coming over, she came towards me and saw what Barry was doing and together we started banging on the door. After a few minutes, Tom and Miss Boston came over and we eventually got inside and Barry away from Kacey, Miss Diamond taking Kacey away.

"I think we need to talk" Tom said once we'd gotten into his car after sorting stuff out with Kacey, I didn't even look at him just out the window "There's nothing to talk about, I don't want to go ahead with the trial and the charges. Simple as that" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

In the last week since I dropped the charges, pretty much everyone had been trying to get me to talk, trying to get me to say why I really dropped the charges. I'd taken to getting up earlier and dodging Tom in a morning, it was a Saturday now and I had no choice but to get up when Tom banged on my door since Mika's sister, Chlo was coming round with her husband and daughter. "Morning" Tom said when I walked into the kitchen after having a shower and getting ready. I just nodded and grabbed a bowl of cereal before turning away again "Is it something to do with me, Brook? Is that why you won't tell me why you've dropped the charges?" he suddenly asked and I stopped abruptly, my back facing Tom I eventually sighed and turned around "It's complicated, Tom, with my family you can't just have something happen to you then not have people judge you. Everything I do and ever have done is judged by people because of my family and my heritage. I'm a burden, Tom; I'm the shameful Barry, not Kacey not Dynasty. Me. I'm a shameful Barry" I said to him, he just stared at me almost stunned so I took this chance and walked away, into the living room to eat my breakfast and watch the TV.

Once I'd finished I quickly pulled the laptop out and logged into my Facebook, I logged in to see loads of messages and notifications which confused me. I clicked on the messages and chose the first one which was from Scout _Have you seen what Barry posted? Xxx _it read, I stared at the screen a second then bit my lip. I breathed out slowly then clicked on Barry's Facebook being horrified the second I scrolled down, _The real Brooklyn _the caption on the photo said, the photo that only one person had ever had. It was me, a picture I thought I'd gotten rid of but apparently not "You alright?" I suddenly jumped at Tom's voice and slammed the laptop down "What was that?" he asked and sat down, I gripped the laptop tighter but after some struggle Tom pulled it from my grasp and opened it back up. I watched as his face went from all happy and smiley to a look of almost disgust "Brooklyn is this you?" Tom asked pointing to the picture of me in just my underwear. I just looked at him then broke down in tears, I heard the ground beneath it as Tom put the laptop on the floor then felt his arms around me as he hugged me. "I don't know where he got that picture from, I really don't, that pictures from years ago when I lived in Liverpool" I sobbed, I felt Tom's chin on the top of my head as he cradled me to calm me down. "It's okay. Hey, hey look at me" he said and held my chin up so I had to look at him "I won't let him hurt you, not again Brooklyn, we'll get that picture taken down then we'll think of something after that, okay? I won't let this ruin you" Tom said and I nodded, he smiled a little then got up off the sofa, I heard him put the kettle on so I pulled the laptop back onto my lap. I scanned through the comments of what people were saying, calling me a slag and a slut and the tears got harder before I quickly closed it down and went back to my messages. I quickly replied to Scout then ignored everyone else's messages before seeing Jack had sent me something _Saw the picture, didn't think you were like that…Maybe I don't know you as much as I thought I did, I don't know. _It read, I choked back some more tears as Tom came back into the living room handing me a cup of tea, I pointed to the laptop and he looked over and read the message "Oh Brooklyn…" he said and hugged me again. For the remainder of the morning I sat and watched as Tom contacted the people from Facebook to have the photo taken down and eventually at about quarter to 1 it was taken down along with all the comments it had got. I took a deep breath; I'd pretty much drained myself of tears and was just making sounds now as if I was still crying which I wasn't. "Right, look at me. That's the first part out of the way, on Monday I will have a word with Mr Byrne and I will make sure he stops anyone who says anything to you. Now I want you to go round to Jack's house and explain to him what happened while I get dinner ready, I'm sure Chlo will be here when you get back and I know how much you've been looking forward to meeting her and Donte and Izzie" Tom said, I looked at him and smiled before nodding, he kissed my forehead and I quickly got up from the sofa walking the door.

"Oh, hello Brooklyn" Jack's mum said when she opened the door; I looked at her and sighed "Is Jack in?" I asked and she nodded before going to the bottom of the stairs and shouting up to Jack. She didn't who it was so Jack came racing down the stairs as if expecting it to be Connor or Kevin which he probably did. "Oh" he said when he saw me and stopped on the bottom step just looking at me awkwardly "Can I talk to you please?" I asked, I looked at his mum who turned around and walked back into the living room, I turned back to the almost scruffy looking boy with whom I trusted with my life as he nodded and he went back upstairs closely followed by me. "Look, Jack, hear me out please. That picture's old, it's from years ago when I lived in Liverpool. My boyfriend at the time made me do it, said that he'd just send round a fake picture if I didn't but he'd keep it to himself if I did. I thought I could trust him and I could obviously until now and I'm sorry…Barry must of gotten him to send it to him and I just please don't be mad at me, Jack…" I said and started crying again, I let my face fall into my hands and I sat on his bed crying for a couple of minutes before I felt an extra weight on the bed and eventually felt Jack's chest and smelt his aftershave. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I smiled a little through tears "It's okay…I'm sorry for being such a twat about it, I should of let you explain first and I swear…I'll murder both Barry and this guy that forced you to take that picture" Jack said and I sat up "Don't, Jack, you'll get hurt and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me" I said and he just looked at me before pressing his lips against mine and putting his hand on the bottom of my back. I smiled against his lips and pulled him down so we were lying on the bed before putting my hands on his chest, I giggled a little as Jack started kissing my neck and went to take my shirt off "You sure?" he asked and I just nodded, kissing him as he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Brooklyn that you?" Tom shouted when I walked through the front door, I quickly locked it then put my key on the hook "Yeah" I shouted before walking into the kitchen. I walked through the door and stopped when I saw a young woman who looked remotely like Mika holding a little girl about 3 or 4 and a man beside her. "Brooklyn, this is Chlo, Donte and Izzie" Tom said and smiled as Chlo did. For the whole night, I spent it either playing with Izzie or sitting and talking with Chlo, Donte and Tom. I soon discovered that me and Chlo had the same interests including the same music and movie taste, by the end of the night we had exchanged numbers and arranged to meet up the next day to go shopping. "Glad you got on with Chlo today, night Brook, I'll see you in the morning" Tom said, I smiled and nodded before walking into my bedroom and pulling on Jack's shirt, falling onto my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

_'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat with heaven above you, there's hell over me_ my phone alarm rang out, I groaned and sat up in bed dismissing the alarm. It was half 7 and Chlo was picking me up at 10 o'clock so I quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. By the time I'd had a shower and was in my room it had 8 o'clock and Tom was awake and downstairs so I turned my CD player on and started blasting my Of Mice & Men CD. I quickly pulled on my bra and pants then my Mitch Lucker Memorian t-shirt along with my ripped jeans and converse ( cgi/set?id=96773895) before starting on my hair and make-up. I walked down the stairs at 9 o'clock and did myself some breakfast before sitting with Tom in living room "Here's some money for today" Tom said and handed me 50 pounds, I smiled and thanked him, this was probably the most amount of money I'd ever held in my hand in my whole life.

"Morning Chlo" Tom said when he opened the door, I grabbed my Adventure Time backpack and went to the door, Chlo smiled when she saw me and I walked out and over to the car with Chlo. "So how're you then, Brook?" Chlo asked as we started driving towards town, I smiled and put on the radio before answering "Yeah I'm good thanks, you?" I asked and I started singing along to Thrift Shop which had just come on the radio. "I'm alright" Chlo laughed and sung along with me as we drove into the town centre and went to park up. "Where do you wanna go first?" Chlo asked once she'd bought a parking ticket, I looked and thought for a second "Erm let's go to New Look first" I said, Chlo nodded and we started walking through the centre to where New Look was. "This is nice, would suit you!" Chlo said and held up a medium length blue dress ( shop/womens/dresses/teal-crochet-collar-sleeveless -skater-dress-_284681247) I looked at it and smiled before going over to it "How much?" I asked and took the dress from her hands "Err 15" she said and I let my smile grow even wider, after trying it on we went and brought the dress before going into all different shops then going to dinner. "Brook? Do you know them?" Chlo asked once we'd been sat in McDonalds for a couple of minutes, I looked where she nodded and saw Barry and mum across the room from us, I turned back to Chlo and bit my lip a little "That's my mum…and brother…" I told her and I watched Chlo look over to them then look back to me "Do you not get on?" she asked as she took a French fry and put it in her mouth "She kicked me out when I was 15 and I was in care ever since until Tom took me in…" I told her and looked down suddenly losing my appetite. I looked at Chlo and she gave me a sympathetic smile of apology like it would make it any better, as if a smile would clear up my past of all the shit I went through "They're coming over…" Chlo muttered to me and I spun round in my chair to see my mum and Barry get down from their table and come over "What the fuck do you want?" I snapped at them and started eating again, I didn't look at either of them, I didn't want to see either of them. "Just wanted to see how you are love" my mum said, I knew that she was pulling a fake sweet smile, I didn't even need to look I just knew by her tone of voice. "Ya know what, Chlo, there's a really bad smell in here and it's putting me off my food, shall we leave?" I said, I looked at Chlo and she nodded obviously getting the gist before we grabbed our bags and walked out the restaurant. After spending another hour in town, Chlo drove me back to Tom's house and I showed him what I bought then finished my coursework and went to bed.

"Morning" Tom smiled when I walked down and into the kitchen once I was ready for school the next morning "Morning" I said and sat down at the breakfast table as he put my bowl of cereal in front of me. Me and Tom sat silently eating our breakfast, it was never an awkward silence it's a nice silence. Once we'd finished I quickly grabbed my bag and we walked out the house and into the car, "Heya" Jack said when I came over, I smiled and hugged him tight as I stood with my friends. "Oi slag, send us another picture" someone shouted after about 5 minutes, we turned around and I saw some boy who I knew to be in my year laughing with his mates. "Shut the fuck up ya low life cunt!" Jack shouted to them and I turned back to my friends "Oh, Brooklyn, Maggie said you can have your birthday party at the school house next month" Scout said trying to change the subject and cheer me up, I smiled and nodded before all of us started to talk about the whole party business which I'd started to get into more. When the bell went me, Jack, Scout, Imogen, Liberty, Connor and Kevin went into the building and into form although we'd only walked through the door when Tom said we had to go to the auditorium which we did. I sat down between Jack and Liberty and waited until everyone was sat down until looking forwards at Mr Byrne as he walked into the hall. "Right, good morning everyone, the reason that I have called this assembly is because it has been brought to my attention that some bullying has been going on" Mr Byrne said, I knew Tom had had a word with him already, probably spoke to him yesterday while I was out. "Now I will not tolerate any form of bullying in this school whether it be in school or online. If I find out that any of you have been bullying anyone in this school, I will not hesitate to take serious action as it is not acceptable in any way!" Mr Byrne said sternly to us all. "Okay dismissed" Mr Byrne said and we all left the auditorium.

The day went pretty quickly and I went back to the school house with Scout at the end of the day, we ended up sitting with Maggie discussing plans for my birthday party and such.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday!" I heard someone shout, I slowly started to open my eyes and wake up only to be met by Tom's smiling face in front of me. I smiled at him and sat up in bed, only then realising that he was holding birthday cards and presents. Tom pretty much dropped them on my bed and I started to open them, obviously my friends had given Tom their cards since most of the cards were off them plus a couple off some teachers, 2 cards off Chlo, Donte and Izzie and Mika but only one card off a family member…my mum's sister, the only relative I got on with. Most of the cards included money and by the time I'd finished opening the cards I had just over 200 pounds, "Right I know it isn't much but after school tomorrow I'm taking you out to choose a new phone" Tom said and put a wrapped box in my lap, I looked at him and smiled before carefully pulling off the wrapping paper, it was carefully and neatly wrapped in a shiny red paper. I took the lid off the box and my eyes widened in shock when I saw a Pandora bracelet glinting up at me "Oh my god!" I all but screeched and hugged Tom tight before quickly getting out of bed and running to the bathroom as Tom went back downstairs. After showering I pulled on my shirt then skinny jeans and the rest of my uniform before quickly straightened hair and doing my make-up, once I deemed myself presentable for school I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where an inflated '17' balloon was waiting. I smiled and grabbed it before Tom came in and handed me a birthday badge.

"Happy birthday!" all my friends cheered when I came over, I smiled and cuddled to Jack who kissed my head. We were stood talking, going over the last few plans for the party tonight when Jack suddenly removed his arms from my waist and pulled something out of his pocket "Happy birthday baby" Jack said and opened up the lid of a navy blue box, revealing a heart shaped locket. I smiled and looked at him before putting my hands on his cheeks and kissing him roughly in thanks, once we'd pulled apart I pulled away my hair and Jack fastened the necklace round my neck. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed again before going off away from our friends on our own "Brooklyn!" I heard someone shout and spun around to see Kacey running over, I saw the smile on her face as she pulled along a 'Happy birthday' helium balloon, we hugged and she gave me the balloon and her birthday present for me. She stood with me and Jack as I opened her birthday present then she started explaining to me what had been going on at home and about how mum had started treating Kacey the same as she did me. "Well if it ever gets too much, I'm sure To-Mr Clarkson will let you stay at ours" I told her quickly before going off to form when the bell went.

Everywhere I went people were saying happy birthday to me, it was break and I had been lucky enough not to bump into Dynasty or Barry yet, obviously it was Dynasty birthday as well but I wasn't bothered by that I hadn't got her a card or present like she wouldn't of for me. "Frizzy's here" Jack said in the canteen at break, I turned around and saw Dynasty walking through the door with one of her 'posy' it was as if our birthday was a competition or it obviously was to Dynasty and my mum since Dynasty had 3 balloons, about 5 badges and way too many birthday bags that she'd probably just bought herself to make her more popular. She walked past our table and glared at me which I just laughed at and smiled again when Scout sat down with us "Happy birthday!" she exclaimed and handed me a rather large birthday bag, I pulled out one present and carefully unwrapped it revealing a photo frame with the words "best friends" over the top, inside the photo frame there was a picture of me, Jack, Imogen, Connor, Scout, Liberty, Kevin, Rhiannon, and Jade inside. I looked at Scout and smiled before hugging her in thanks, the picture had been taken outside the school house when we'd all been round. I pulled out the next present and unwrapped it revealing a box set of Pretty Little Liars, seasons 1, 2 and 3, I pretty much screamed in excitement and hugged Scout tight.

"Happy birthday, Brooklyn" Miss Diamond said when I walked into Science; I smiled and thanked her before taking my seat between Imogen and Kevin. I looked up when Dynasty came in and Miss Diamond told her happy birthday as well, I watched as my unidentical, frizzy haired twin sister walked past my table and to her own. She didn't look at me when she walked past, didn't glare at me or anything she just sat down at her table next to one of her friends at the back of the classroom. I didn't hear a peep out of her the whole lesson.

Lunch was a lot different that day, when we walked into the canteen there was a banner across the wall that read _Happy Birthday Brooklyn _in big letters then _And Dynasty _in smaller letters underneath it. I looked at Imogen and smiled before going over to where Jack was "Surprise" he said and I kissed him quick before he explained that Barry had come in and demanded they include Dynasty, I guess it was only fair since it was her birthday as well. I sat with Jack, Scout, Rhiannon, Connor, Imogen, Jade and Kevin at a table and saw Dynasty sitting with Barry and her 'posy' but she almost looked unhappy and like she didn't want to be here. Maggie did us all some pizza then brought out 2 birthday cakes, one for me and one for Dynasty, everyone sung happy birthday and we blew out the candles. The rest of the day was pretty much seemed to drag so as soon as the bell went for the end of the day I was very happy, I met up with Liberty and Imogen outside the building and walked back to mine with them. Once we'd had something to eat we descended up to my room to get ready, I changed into this cgi/set?id=98145129 and Tom drove us round to the school house. Everyone was there including Chlo, Donte and Izzie, Mika, Scout, Rhiannon, Jade, Connor, Kevin, Jack, Kacey, Harley, Lula and even Phoenix who had dropped out of school a couple of weeks before.

The party had been going for about 2 hours when I heard a knock at the door; someone must have got it since I felt a wrath of coldness come through. I was dancing with Kacey but I looked up when the music stopped and saw Barry coming into the living room "What're you doing here?!" Jack spat at him but I put my hand on his arm and pulled him back, behind me so I was the one facing Barry. "Nice little party you've got going on here, Brook. Where's Dynasty's?" he sneered at me, I looked at him and took a small breath. I wasn't going to let him scare me anymore; he could do what he liked, everyone would see it anyway including Tom and Maggie and Mr Budgen. "Why would I invite her to my party?" I asked and stepped forwards, closer to my brother. "Because she's your sister" he spat at me, I looked down at his hand and saw they were behind his back obviously holding something but I dismissed this and averted my eyes back to his face. "Yeah and you're my brother but you won't be winning a Best Brother of the Year award anytime soon will you?" I said and I saw him smirk before his arms shifted and his hands came forwards revealing a bottle of water. I looked at his face but didn't have enough time to react since Barry ripped off the lid and poured the water over my head and onto my clothes. I screamed and looked down at my now ruined dress which I'd only gotten the week before, when I looked up I saw the Tom had grabbed Barry round the back. Barry eventually shook Tom off of him who was pushed back "Ha, look at this cheap piece of crap" Barry said and he ripped Jack's locket from around my neck. "Leave that alone!" I screamed at him but he just smirked at me before throwing the necklace onto the floor and stamping on it. I screamed out a no but Barry smiled at me again then walked out the house, leaving everyone standing around awkwardly not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Sorry for this late update, my real life got the better of me:(**


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning, love" Tom said when I'd walked down the stairs; I smiled at him meekly and sat at the breakfast table where he put a plate of food in front of me. We'd almost become like father and daughter now and he was legally my guardian and adoptive father so I was happy…Very happy. "Tom?" I shouted after him once he'd walked out the kitchen and I heard him turn around and come back "Yeah?" he asked, a smile pretty much plastered on his face. "I've been thinking…Now that you're my legal sort of like adoptive dad and everything…Maybe it'd be right to change my name? To Clarkson I mean, I don't want to be a Barry any more…I don't want to have any connection with that any more…" I said to him, I tried to make it as casual as I could but it didn't work, no matter how differently I said it, I could never ask changing my name in a 'casual' way. But Tom actually smiled, he looked generally happy that I'd asked him this and he hugged me, "I'll contact social services about it later and we'll do it officially okay?" he asked and I nodded before hugging him back. As soon as I'd finished eating the breakfast he'd made me, I all but chucked the plate into the sink-luckily not it-and walked out the house with Tom.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerily to Liberty and Jack when I walked over to them both, they both turned and smiled, Jack putting his arm around my shoulders when I stopped with them. "What're you so cheery about, hmm?" Liberty asked me and I let a huge smile spread across my face before looking over at Tom who smiled at me, going into the school building. "You are looking at the new Clarkson" I said to them and both their faces pretty much lit up as they both hugged me "You've had it changed already then?" Jack asked and I shook my head before telling them about the fact that I'd decided to change it and that it would be done as soon as possible. I was stood with both Liberty and Jack and we were just talking, Jack had given me another necklace and said he'd gone out and bought the day before which made me smile but happiness is short lived in this place. I soon heard a car pull up and eventually felt Liberty hit my arm and nod over to where my mum and Dynasty was walking through, I didn't understand what she was looking until I saw Kacey at the back, she was wearing a skirt. And it looked like one of my old skirts as well but she was also wearing small heels and it just looked odd…Seeing Kacey in a skirt. I watched as my so called family walked past, I got the normal glare off my mother then was actually surprised to see Dynasty…smile at me, I must have been seeing things me and Dynasty hadn't shown any sort of sisterly love to each other since we were about 5 so why was she smiling at me? She was meant to hate me. "One second" I said to Jack and Liberty before running off after my dear family who had gone into the school "aye up" I heard Barry say and my mum turned around "Have you forced Kacey so dress like a girl because you can't accept who she is?" I spat at my mother and she looked down at me, I could tell by her face that she wanted to hit me but she restrained herself from doing so since we were in a school with teachers who could call the police and have her arrested. "What I do with my family is nothing to do with you" she spat at me and turned around, I stared at her then glanced at Barry who had a smirk plastered on his face "Believe it or not, mum, I'm still your daughter as much as you try to forget that. You're still my mum" I shouted at her as she walked away, I saw her hesitate for a second and I got a tiny glimmer of hope that she'd stop, that she'd turn around and come over to me, even hug me but that glimmer was gone as soon as it came as she walked away with Barry, Dynasty and Kacey…apparently her only children.

Dynasty was late into class today, she hadn't been in form I had noticed that and she was about 5 minutes late into English. I saw Tom look at her before nodding and she sat down, it wasn't like Tom to just ignore the fact that someone had come in late, he would normally be down on them like a tonne of bricks for their tardiness, did he know something that I didn't? I looked at him then quietly got out my seat, going round to Dynasty. "What was mum doing here?" I whispered to my twin sister as I sat down next to her, she looked at me and sighed before explaining to me everything that had happened with the meeting with Miss Diamond. I was shocked really, not just at my mother but at Dynasty…She seemed to be distancing herself from our mum and I was kind of happy for that, I missed Dynasty a little bit; we'd been close as kids. "Kaitlin back to your seat" Tom suddenly said and I looked up, he had his head looking down and he was marking work but I smiled a little bit as I got up and sat in my own seat, he'd obviously wanted me to be able to talk to Dynasty and allowed it to happen without questioning.

After English I walked out with Dynasty, we walked to PE together and we both apologised for the last few years and hugged before we went into the changing rooms and got dressed into our sports clothes. I stood with my friends and Dynasty and groaned with them as Tom said we were doing cross country but of course I ran with them, I ran with Dynasty and Jack just at the back, in front of Imogen who was tagging behind a little bit. "Hey Kace, you alright?" I asked my baby sister once I'd gotten changed into my uniform, she was walking with a girl with dark hair and a purple streak in and I smiled at her. "Miss Diamond slapped Barry" she told me and I raised an eyebrow before laughing a little, I knew it was wrong but Barry did deserve a good slap round the face. "Good on 'er, 'e needs a nice smack round the face" I said and Kacey laughed before turning to the girl she was stood with "This is Zoe by the way, Zoe this is my older and frankly nicer sister, Brooklyn" Kacey said and I shook Zoe's hand before I walked with them to lunch, we didn't meet Barry on our way luckily, I think I would of started something if we had. I wasn't really hungry that day so I just sat and talked with Kacey and Zoe before bidding them farewell, saying I was going to find Tom which I was. "Tom" I shouted after him as he walked out the cooler, most people in the school had gotten used to me calling him by his first name in school so nobody in the corridor batted an eyelash as I ran over to him, I quickly looked into the cooler and saw Barry sitting at a desk. I saw his face and it was a scratch that was it…a scratch. "What happened?" I asked him and he sighed, shaking his head before placing a hand on my shoulder and walking me away. "He provoked her" Tom told me and I nodded, sounded exactly like what Barry would do, piss someone off to get a reaction then act like the innocent one. "He's done it before…He did it at Havelock got a teacher sacked…Mrs Diamond won't get sacked will she? Barry deserves a good smack once in a while…" I said but muttered the last part, Tom obviously heard it as he smirked a little before replying. "I don't know but for now, don't worry about it yeah? Come to my office after school and I'll take you out for dinner or something, we can even catch a film if you want" Tom said, I smiled and hugged him before going down the corridor. Everyone had obviously heard about what had happened since all I heard while walking through people was 'Diamond hit Barry' and things like that, even when I didn't live with him I couldn't get away from my brother.

I had a free period after lunch so I stood with Liberty and Jack in the entrance area as Barry started trying to kick off, I looked at my friends then over at Barry as he went to hit Kacey "Oi leave 'er alone" I spat at Barry, pulling Kacey behind me so he couldn't get to her. He sneered down at me, a smirked smile spread across his face "And what would you care? You ain't no Barry" he spat back at me and I let my own smile play on my lips "No, I'm a Clarkson now but Kacey's still my sister and even if you don't care about her, I do so you'll have to go through me if you want to get to Kacey" I snapped at him and his smile faltered a little when he heard what I said about being a Clarkson "You're just a scared pathetic little girl who'll run back to Clarkson as soon as she's scared of someone" he sneered at me and I laughed in his face "Maybe I was scared of you, Barry but I'm anything but scared of you now" I said then spat in his face, he practically jumped back wiping the spit from his face as Mr Byrne came in "Right break it up, Barry my office now!" he said and went to grab Barry's arm but he pulled away, he glared at me then looked around at all the year 11s who's obviously been in the class that the 'incident' happened. "No, not until you hear what these lot have to say" Barry said, eventually everyone started shouting out that they'd hit Barry not Mrs Diamond which I thought was quite cute but pretty pathetic. "For the record sir, I didn't slap him. But boy do I wanna" I said once he'd quietened everyone down but everyone laughed when I said what I did, earning me a glare off Barry which I soon shrugged off as nothing.

When the bell went for the end of the day, I did as Tom said to do and went to his office after giving Dynasty my new number and hugging each other good bye, I kissed Jack when I saw him and waved bye to Liberty and the rest of my friends before walking into Tom's office which was currently empty and slumped down on the sofa waiting for him. Tom soon walked into the office, closely followed by Mrs Diamond who started to pack her things away "Aw ya not really going are ya?" I said and got up from the seat; Mrs Diamond looked at me and smiled a little before putting her things away in a box. "Won't be same wi'out ya miss" I said and she smiled again, I looked at Tom and saw a smile form on his own lips "Looks like someone's after something" he said and I punched his arm as both Tom and Mrs Diamond laughed, I'd always liked Mrs Diamond, she always stuck up for people who deserved it and never took sides before hearing both sides of the story kind of like Atticus in To Kill a Mockingbird although I'd never mention that since it would mean admitting to paying attention in Tom's lessons. "Oh for fucks sake" I suddenly said when I heard my mum's shouts from outside, I was the first to walk out the office and I stood looking at her as Tom and Mrs Diamond walked out. I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said until she brought Tom into it "And what's this about 'im changing my Brooklyn's last name?!" she spat at Tom, he looked at me then back at my mother as I looked down almost in embarrassment. "It was her idea" Tom defended me and I smiled a little bit, he didn't need to do that but he did and I appreciated that. A lot. "I knew I should have never sent my kids to this school, everyone went wrong when they started here" my mum spat and I looked up then, I looked at Mrs Diamond then stepped forwards. "Everything went bad when you chucked me in care, you say 'your kids' but am I even your kid anymore? Am I even your daughter? Because to me all you care about it money, you never cared about me because I wasn't all boobs and skirts like Dynasty is, I wasn't all scamming and cheating like Barry is and I hate that, I hate that you chucked me out because I'm different. I thought I did something wrong, that I did something bad but you chucked me out because I didn't want to conform to your stupid rules. So no I ain't a Barry no more, I don't want to be a Barry no more because being a Barry means having people expect you to be a lying cheating scumbag from Liverpool who's dad is in prison and I hate that. I'd rather be a Clarkson any day over a Barry" I said to her then walked off, I didn't look back at my mum or my brother or Tom or Mr Byrne or Mrs Diamond but I knew they were all speechless at what I'd said, especially my mum. I took a deep breath and sat down on the steps outside the school to wait for Tom. The doors did eventually open again and I looked round to see my mum, Barry and Kacey walk out, she didn't acknowledge me my mum, it was like I wasn't there and she walked straight past me. Kacey looked back and gave me a weak smile before walking away with my brother and mother. I did eventually stand up and stood with Tom, Mr Byrne and Miss Donnegan as Mrs Diamond got into her car and drove away. "Right, you, let's get you home then we'll go out for dinner, yeah?" Tom said, I smiled and nodded before we good bye to Mr Byrne and Miss Donnegan and went to the car.

* * *

**Sorry for late update, been busy with school and that so here's a longer chapter to make up for it:)**


End file.
